


The Snowman And The Wolf In The Art Of Interpreting Your Dreams

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snowman AU-ish, Snowman!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does the dreaming. Derek tries to do the interpreting. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowman And The Wolf In The Art Of Interpreting Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #12: Snowman
> 
> I've been listening to "Walking in the air" from the movie [The Snowman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubeVUnGQOIk) on repeat. All I know about the movie is this video and this song but it kind of inspired this fic (which I may have tagged "crack fic").  
> So it may not make sense to you but I really hope it does !

They left in such a hurry he forgot to put on a coat. Or a hat. And there’s even a chance he’s still in slippers, he really should check but now they’re flying over the forest so it’s too late.

They left the city behind them, houses with rooftops covered in snow, quiet gardens and sleepy children in their beds.

They’re surfing over the forest now, where trees are hidden underneath the snow, looking asleep in the cold of winter, just a range of white shapes and wolves sleeping in their lair.

The forest gives way to a pier on the sea, also covered with snow. It actually looks like the Brighton pier, which is the best thing ever because he’s always dreamt of visiting Brighton. Unfortunately they can’t stop here, they have to go on flying farther, so much farther. On the pier a man is offering curly fries to a whale who thanks him politely before continuing her journey to the Pole.

He really should have put some warm clothes on before embarking on this adventure. But the Snowman didn’t want to wait. _The sooner we leave_ , he said, _the sooner we get there_. Not sure what “there” is, but the Snowman made it seemed like the ultimate best place in the whole universe.

So here they are, walking in the air, together hand in hand.

Snow falls above them, below them, everywhere in the moonlit sky even in this weird little boat lost in the middle of the ocean, far, far below them. He would come down and say hello to the man and his tiger in the boat, but they definitely don’t have the time.

On their way back, he hopes...

They fly above the ocean for a while until they can see a small land with snow and wooden houses. _We have arrived_ , the Snowman says, smiling. That’s when he notices that the Snowman has sharp teeth and eyes as blue as the ocean they just crossed when it’s not icy. He wonders if all the snowmen have sharp teeth and blue eyes.

A whole group of snowmen come to welcome them. _They don’t have blue eyes_ , he thinks. There’s music. And dance. He dances with his Snowman. Rock music, catchy but still classic, probably Elvis Presley. Or Nicky Minaj he can’t really tell the difference, his ears are slightly frozen from the trip.

Now the music slows and the Snowman takes him in his arms for a slow dance. A snowlady sings a cover of Jason Mraz. They dance slowly, pressed against one another. It feels good. The Snowman's hands are hot, he can sense it through his pajamas vest.

When the song is over, everybody gathers because it's time to open the Christmas gifts. _But_ , he thinks, _I didn’t bring any gift_.

The Snowman hands him a present which bow is a little crooked.

 _It must have been damaged during our trip_ , the Snowman apologizes.

 _I like it a lot_ , he says, completely sincere.

This is a very nice package and whatever’s in it, he will be happy to have received it. He would like to have something to offer in return but the only thing he has with him is a banana he had hidden in his pajama’s pocket before going to bed last night. Like they say, banana’s are good, so he asks the snowlady for a piece of wrapping paper and a gold ribbon and wraps the banana quickly then gives the present to his Snowman.

But before they get to open their gifts, someone comes behind him and grabs his arms. He doesn’t like it. At all. He turns around and -

He bumps against Derek lying beside him. Derek is awake and staring at him, a hand on Stiles’ arm.

\- You were dreaming

\- Hmmm

\- You talk in your sleep, you know

\- And you break into people’s room while they sleep, you know

\- We need to talk

\- Hmmm

\- Stiles, do not go back to sleep, we need to talk

-it’s the middle of the night

-I couldn’t sleep

-I was doing well before you came and I would like to go back to my dream

-You were wrapping a banana

-It was my Christmas present for you

-That completely makes sense

-It’s a dream, it’s not supposed to make sense, you were the Snowman and we were riding in the midnight blue and dancing in the North Pole

-

-Still wanna talk?

-I guess I can wait

-Great

-Can I stay?

-If you promise to let me sleep

-I promise

Stiles snuggles within the arms of Derek. He goes straight back to his dream to find the Snowman's arms.

Derek leans against him, letting himself lulled by the beating of his heart, hoping he could join him in his dream and understand what a tiger, a snowman and a banana have in common.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes or references:
> 
> The Snowman (video and lyrics)  
> Life of Pi (the boy in the boat and his tiger)  
> Doctor Who (the banana)
> 
> (and the Jason Mraz song I had in mind is "Lucky")(not that this is really important)
> 
> If you need more explanation, feel free to ask!


End file.
